Unraveled
by crystallyrica
Summary: Team 7 goes back in time without knowing all of them came back. With different views on time travel, read about our 3 protagonists relive their past and face tough decisions.


Hey guys, it's been awhile since I have posted anything and for those of you have already seen the prologue to Unraveled, I deleted it so I can add more to the first chapter. Consider what you saw a teaser. Anyway, I will try to update often and that includes my other story you should check out- Royal Pain. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I hope you enjoy this new story!

 **-Prologue-**

It happened very fast. With Sasuke and Naruto ready to seal Kaguya, they held out their palms on each side of her. Knowing their intentions, she bolts up only to be met with the earth crushing force of one of Sakura's punches, forcing her down and she sees black.

The sealing of Kaguya created a massive explosion and then nothing was left but rubble. "No!" Kakashi cries, flash stepping to the mess of rubble. He looked around and saw no trace of his team. Searching for what seems like an eternity, he finds a torn scroll caught under a rock. He picks up the rock and moves it away to look at the scroll. His eyes widen. 'This isn't a sealing scroll.'

 **-Sasuke's POV-**

"—And Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Looking up, I can see Iruka announcing the members of my team. _Why does this seem familiar?_ Ilook around the room to find Naruto and Sakura cheering and grumbling. _I've seen this before. Does that mean…?_

After everyone left with their sensei's, I turn away from my teammates to look out the window. What appears to them as me showing no interest, I am actually watching them from their reflections in the window glass. _I remember the war, Kaguya and the plan… I mean, logically it was a good idea to send me back because I'll get the job done but…nah what am I thinking?_

"Sasuke-kun?" I turn around and Sakura is standing next to me. "Did you want to sit with me?" She gestures to a couple of seats further away from the window. _If I did indeed go back in time, I probably shouldn't change much, with paradoxes and messing with the timeline I have no idea what I could be messing up. Sorry Sakura._ "Hn" I say as I turn away to ignore her. Seeing her crestfallen face in the mirror hurt a little. _But it's for her own good._

 **-Sakura's POV-**

 _Looks like he's still the same Sasuke-kun._ Swallowing my pride and an urge to punch him, I go back to my seat further away from him to contemplate my dilemma. _I traveled back in time. I know that. Which means Sasuke and Naruto both sacrificed themselves so I can go back and fix everything. I can prevent Kaguya from ever resurrecting!_

Looking over to Naruto placing the chalkboard eraser on the door, I inwardly chuckle. _My favorite part is coming up. Kakashi won't know what hit him._ I smirk, unbeknownst of a certain Uchiha looking quizzically at my expression.

 **-Naruto's POV-**

As time passes, I start doubting if Kakashi-sensei will ever show up, at some point I even started getting irritated. But then, the door creaked as the silver-haired jounin stares blankly at the chalk eraser that hit him. "I hate you all" He says and then tells us to meet him on the roof. I raced Sasuke to the roof but lost.

 _Damn! I will definitely beat him next time!_ Meanwhile Kakashi-sensei is telling us to introduce ourselves. I didn't really pay much attention to Sasuke and Sakura-chan's introductions because I was thinking about ramen. "Naruto, please introduce yourself" Sensei says snapping me out of my drawl.

I straighten up my headband and plaster the biggest smile ever. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, especially Ichiraku's ramen." PANG. I feel a sharp pain near the base of my neck but shake it off. "I hate arrogant people. My dream is to be Hokage!" PANG. Another sharp pain is felt again. I rub the base of my neck, acting casually. Kakashi-sensei goes on to tell us to meet him tomorrow and not eat breakfast. _HA as if, I won't miss out on morning ramen!_

Walking home, I start to wonder where these pains are coming from. Resolving that I may have strained something, I quickly go to bed, hoping to sleep it off.

Oh boy, it is 2am right now and my brain can't English right now so my apologies if it sounds robotic. I am also struggling with the multi pov but I will catch on.

I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
